Forum:De kroeg
right|thumb|300px|Welkom - Welcome - Bienvenue Welcome in the multilingual village pump! Categorie:Gebouw Categorie:Overlegorgaan Gefeliciteerd Gefeliciteerd! Aleichem 24 mrt 2007 17:45 (UTC) :Dankje wel SPQRobin 24 mrt 2007 17:53 (UTC) Succes met het opbouwen! Flyingbird 24 mrt 2007 19:02 (UTC) :Dank je SPQRobin 24 mrt 2007 19:09 (UTC) Prachtig! Ik hoop snel meer te zien, dit is nu een Wiki-project waarvoor ik me 110% wil geven. Geleyns 28 apr 2007 18:12 (UTC) Immigratiewijk -> kunstwijk o.i.d.? Om de integratie van nieuwe wikistedelingen te bevorderen, en ghettovorming tegen te gaan, lijkt het me handig om geen immigratiewijk te hebben, maar immigranten verspreid over de stad te laten wonen. I.p.v. de immigratiewijk zou bijv. een kunst- of een kunst-en-cultuurwijk kunnen worden aangelegd? Flyingbird 26 mrt 2007 12:08 (CEST) :Misschien wel. 26 mrt 2007 11:51 (UTC) ::Wel, eerlijk gezegd vind ik wat Flyingbird zegt geen onzin. Een kunstwijk wil ik ook wel. :p 26 mrt 2007 18:09 (UTC) :::Heb het veranderd 26 mrt 2007 18:45 (UTC) huh? What the heck! 2 dagen in gebruik en mijn gebruikersnaam is al bezet?! (Gebruiker:Al). Bucurestean 26 mrt 2007 17:46 (UTC) :Welkom Al. 't Is raar, de naam Al is anders wel niet te zien in de gebruikerslijst... 26 mrt 2007 18:07 (UTC) Soit. ::Dat komt omdat je gebruikersnaam geldig is over alle wikia's. Die gebruikers tellen niet mee in de gebruikerslijst. 26 mrt 2007 18:39 (UTC) Forum Zeg Robin, ik vind de naamruimte Forum: geen slecht idee, maar waarvoor dienen de overlegpagina's dan nog? 26 mrt 2007 18:12 (UTC) :Forum is algemeen overleg, OP's enkel per artikel/gebruiker. En deze naamruimte is standaard in Wikia, zoals Portaal standaard is op Wikipedia. 26 mrt 2007 18:41 (UTC) ::Oke, voor mij is 't goed. 27 mrt 2007 13:30 (UTC) :::Ok dan :-). Maar wil je eens kijken op meta voor de naamruimten want ik weet niet goed op welke pagina je naamruimtes moet wijzigen. 27 mrt 2007 13:41 (UTC) ::::Wat wil je juist dat ik doe? Want ik snap er zelf maar de helft van hoor. 27 mrt 2007 13:51 (UTC) :::::Tja, ik weet gewoon niet op welke pagina (staat op puntje twee). Misschien eens vragen in de WP-kroeg? 27 mrt 2007 13:53 (UTC) ::::::Ja, dat is een idee. Moet je weten, op dat vlak ben ik een totale leek. 27 mrt 2007 13:55 (UTC) :::::::Ik ook wel, maar ik probeer veel uit :-) 27 mrt 2007 14:03 (UTC) :::::::: Da's ook een techniek ja. 27 mrt 2007 14:04 (UTC) Linken naar de Nederlandstalige wikipedia Natuurlijk willen wij vaak linken naar de Nederlandstalige wikipedia. Ik heb een experimenteel sjabloon gemaakt, dat zo heet: . Het kan zo gebruikt worden: resultaat: . Is dit handig, of is er al een makkelijke manier om naar de Nederlandstalige wiki te linken? Flyingbird 17 apr 2007 22:36 (CEST) Nog wat voorbeelden: P.S. SPQRobin heeft het sjabloon zo te zien vereenvoudigd. :Ja, ik heb het wat veranderd. Als je het niet goed vindt, verander maar hoor! 18 apr 2007 15:16 (UTC) ::Nee, het is juist leuk dat het verbeterd is en dus nuttig gebruikt kan worden! Flyingbird|35px| 18 apr 2007 19:46 (CEST) :::Ok. Dank je, 18 apr 2007 18:31 (UTC) (Ik dacht het wel dat je op een keer je vogeltje ging uploaden ) Commons Een voor de hand liggende vraag: Is het ook mogelijk, ervoor te zorgen dat afbeeldingen van Commons standaard gebruikt kunnen worden als waren ze afbeeldingen die zich in deze wiki bevinden, zoals dat bijv. op de Nederlandstalige wikipedia gebeurt? Dat scheelt heel veel overbodige uploads, in de loop van de tijd! Flyingbird|35px| 22 apr 2007 20:21 (CEST) :Helaas niet :-( 22 apr 2007 18:49 (UTC) ::Er is wel een oplossing: plaats gewoon de url (zonder haakjes of andere dingen) van de afbeeling (let op: van alleen de afbeelding, niet van de pagina) Er is wel een probleem: je kan de grootte enzo niet bepalen :-(. ::Voorbeeld: Afbeelding:Wiki.png heeft hetzelfde effect als http://images.wikia.com/stad/images/b/bc/Wiki.png. Zie maar; Afbeelding:Wiki.png http://images.wikia.com/stad/images/b/bc/Wiki.png ::Dus je kan dat zo met alle afbeeldingen (commons,...) doen! SPQRobin 28 apr 2007 13:21 (UTC) :::Aha, dank je. Ik zit momenteel toevallig met een niet-grafische browser te browsen, maar als ik weer achter een grafische browser zit, zal ik eens zien of het handig genoeg werkt. Flyingbird |35px| 28 apr 2007 21:43 (CEST) Tof, dat wist ik nog niet. Kan wel handig zijn he. 28 apr 2007 20:07 (UTC) :Inderdaad, nu kunnen we in principe alle afbeeldingen van commons gebruiken. SPQRobin 28 apr 2007 21:27 (UTC) Even hulp gevraagd Kan iemand ff helpen? Ik ben op Wikistad:Gebruikersboxen bezig, en ik zou graag hebben dat die kopjes niet tegen de gebruikersboxen aan komen te staan. Ik denk dat dat iets is met ofzo, maar het lukt me niet. 29 apr 2007 16:32 (UTC) :Ik heb het (tijdelijk) opgelost met extra spaties. Geleyns 29 apr 2007 16:37 (UTC) : je moet plaatsen 29 apr 2007 18:38 (UTC) Wikistad op NL Wikipedia Hee, nu Wikistad eindelijk een feit is als losse Wiki, mag hij ook op de NL Wikipedia een eigen artikel krijgen, net zoals Wikicommons dat bijvoorbeeld heeft he. Het is toch weer een stukje publiciteit ;) Celloman 5 mei 2007 16:55 (UTC) :Je kunt een poging wagen. Ga ervoor ;-) 5 mei 2007 18:21 (UTC) ::Als het niet genomineerd wordt ter verwijdeing... :-( Ik heb al zo'n vermoeden dat Waerth het gaat nomineren :p) 5 mei 2007 20:02 (UTC) :Nou, ik zou het gewoon eens proberen. Op EN Wiki hebben ze ook een artikel over Wikicity. Of denken jullie dat Waerth het er bij mij minder snel vanaf zou halen ofzo :D Celloman 6 mei 2007 09:04 (UTC) ::Met Waerth weet je nooit het. Maar je kan het proberen, doe het dan wel zo objectief en neutraal mogelijk he. 6 mei 2007 12:03 (UTC) :::Is Wikicity niet een redirect naar Wikia? Bucurestean 6 mei 2007 19:35 (UTC) ::::Wikicity is de oude naam van Wikia. Dus nee, op EN hebben ze geen artikel over ons :p 6 mei 2007 20:47 (UTC) Zee? Op de kaart van Wikistad zie je een water (voor de haven en 't strand natuurlijk..), is dat een zee, oceaan, rivier of een meer (dit lijkt me niet ;p)? En wat moet de naam ervan worden? Bucurestean 7 mei 2007 19:43 (UTC) :Het Windmolenpark English Island is een Windmolenpark in '''de zee' voor het grote eiland waarop de hoofdstad Wikistad ligt. '' :Dus blijkbaar toch een zee. Bucurestean 7 mei 2007 19:46 (UTC) ::Ik doe dat al lang, zo'n land maken en ik heb redelijk veel geschreven en getekend (=kaarten). Ik probeer zowat die dingen aan te houden voor als ik op Wikistad werk :p. Dus dat land ziet er zo ongeveer uit: Er is een groot eiland waarop Wikistad ligt en kleinere eilandjes (waaronder English Island) daarrond, en die eilandengroep ligt in een oceaan. Die oceaan weet ik niet de welke maar mijn land lag in de Golf van Biskaje, daar is plaats genoeg :-) 7 mei 2007 19:55 (UTC) :::Ja, ik zou de Atlantische Oceaan anders nemen. Het water waar Wikistad zelf aan grenst kan da mss de zee, of mss nog liever een rivier of inham zijn. 8 mei 2007 10:17 (UTC) ::::Maar is het eiland aan de overkant dan niet Groot-Brittannië, na een paar artikels erover gelezen te hebben, lijkt het wel zo te zijn. En hoe heet het eiland waar Wikistad op ligt? Bucurestean 9 mei 2007 19:13 (UTC) :::::Ik zou de geografische ligging, enz. pas bespreken als we een stabiele regering hebben (d.w.z. na 1 juni 2007) 9 mei 2007 19:20 (UTC) ::::::Ik ben trouwens aan een abstract (maar duidelijk) plan bezig. 10 mei 2007 14:31 (UTC) :::::::Ahaaa.... Bucurestean 10 mei 2007 14:43 (UTC) Hotlist Ja, nu ook hier een hotlist, zie Wikistad:Hotlist. Bucurestean 10 mei 2007 20:28 (UTC) Libertas De geweldige kaart van Libertas: Bucurestean 13 mei 2007 15:38 (UTC) thumb|500px :Prachtig. Dat eilandje in de rivier zou een prachtige gemeente worden. Of we kunnen er iets speciaal bouwen bv: Het Regeringsgebouw (andere naam, natuurlijk). Goed werk geleverd Alex 13 mei 2007 15:42 (UTC) ::Of we van dat eiland een beschermd eiland maken waar een monument staat, dat vroeger een uitkijkpost van de Romeinen was. 13 mei 2007 16:09 (UTC) :::Een momument... Dat we dan kunnen benutten (sterrenobservatiepost?) of een regeringsgebouwd (het parlementsgebouw)? 13 mei 2007 16:12 (UTC) Nee, een monument lijkt me een leuk idee. Jullie dachten aan een soort van Liberty Island (Vrijheidsbeeld)? Maar het moet dan wel een origineel monument zijn he.. Bucurestean 13 mei 2007 16:39 (UTC) Romania Heb een Pagina Principala aangemaakt en een bericht geschreven in de kroeg, nu nog hopen dat er mensen zijn die de moeite nemen om een kijkje te nemen, en dat ik niet verrot gescholden wordt vanwege mijn slechte Roemeens ;P. Bucurestean 16 mei 2007 14:47 (UTC) :Het zal wel moeilijk worden met al die anderstaligen (hoe gaan we dat doen met de verkiezingen?), ik vind dat we één hoofdtaal moeten hebben, Engels lijkt hier het geschikste voor. Of we moeten Roemeense gemeenten aanmaken zodat ze bij elkaar zitten en Nederlandse en de burgemeesters ervan moeten beide Engels kunnen. Zo kan de communicatie vlot(ter) verlopen. 16 mei 2007 15:05 (UTC) ::Onze hoofdtaal is en blijft het Nederlands, maar voor internationaal overleg kan idd het best het Engels dienen. 16 mei 2007 15:41 (UTC)